


I Love You

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [7]
Category: Avengers, Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: IronStrange, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Tony is a distracted idiot, Tony is a genius but an idiot, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Stephen tells Tony he loves himTony is distracted and doesn’t realise.





	I Love You

It had happened on a day when Tony had been completely, 100% distracted.

 

He’d been messing with his armour, trying to improve it, his magical boyfriend keeping him company.

 

Then Stephen had said it.

 

“Tony. I love you.”

 

This was what Tony had been waiting to hear for a while now.

 

But, as said, Tony was distracted.

 

His reply wasn’t “I love you, too.”

 

It was, “Huh? I know.” before he continued with his work.

 

It took a couple of days for Tony to realise what he’d done.

 

A couple of days of Stephen hardly visiting, and when he did, seeming subdued.

 

And that was when it hit him.

 

He’d been so occupied with his work that he hadn’t even realised Stephen had told him he loved him.

 

God, he was  _ stupid. _

 

Cursing to himself, Tony hurried to make his way over to the Sanctum- it wasn’t that far from the compound when he flew in his suit, so he chose to use that as a means of travel.

 

He arrived at the compound a matter of minutes later, and he stood there for a moment as his suit retracted into the arc reactor before he raised a hand and knocked.

 

It was Wong who answered, though Tony supposed it was probably better.

 

He didn’t really want to risk Stephen slamming the door in his face.

 

“I need to see Stephen,” Tony blurted, before Wong could say anything. “I’ve been an idiot.”

 

Wong studied him for a moment. “I’ll say. He’s been… well, you’ll see.”

 

Wong turned and strode off, obviously to retrieve Stephen, and Tony stepped inside, standing there, feeling slightly awkward, but mostly anxious.

 

It only took about a minute for Stephen to come out to meet Tony, and the sorcerer’s face was completely masked, void of all emotion.

 

Tony felt an ache in his chest at the sight, and without even thinking he threw himself at Stephen, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“I’m sorry, I love you too, I love you, I love you, I love you-” Tony was cut off by Stephen’s lips pressing against his own.

 

“It’s okay. I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had and I had to write it lmao


End file.
